


All Mixed Up

by Osomatsu



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Space ☆ Dandy
Genre: Crossover Pairings, Everyone Is Gay, Except Drax and Mantis but they get a pass bc cute, Furry, Gen, IN SPACE!, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 13:27:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13705404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Osomatsu/pseuds/Osomatsu
Summary: When tugging on a cosmic string leads to two furry members from very different, yet oddly similar teams into each other's universes, the adventure's for finding a way back home, and coping with the new environment besides. But when the universes begin falling apart in the process, two quazi-humans with god powers are the only things able to stop it...if they can get their personal affairs in line, too. GOTG/Space Dandy crossover fic! Written to be accessible for people who don't know Space Dandy as well, so DW about that. <3





	All Mixed Up

"Let me have the controls!" The raccoon snarled, shooting a glare at his taller human companion. "You're the most ass-backwards pilot I've ever met, and that's saying a lot!" The three crammed at the front collectively glanced around at each other, up until the human raised his hands, and the raccoon snatched the controls, barely steering them out of the path of an incoming tentacle. "See, see, if I'd let you still have control, we'd be fish food right about now." He snapped, before piloting the craft out of the way of another tentacle, before glancing back at his two companions. "You." He pointed at the robot, narrowing his eyes. "You get up here and take over flying, and I'm going to shoot it until it goes down."

"Wha--why me?!" The robot chirped, as the raccoon stepped past him. "My arms are a bit--"

"You're the only one I actively trust with the controls on this ship!" the raccoon called back, picking up a blaster from a nearby table, and climbing onto the roof of the craft. 

"Uh, rude." The human commented, almost in a childish petulant tone of voice. "If you're going to talk shit about me, at least do it to my face, rodent."

"Well, I did it where you could hear it." 

"....That is absolutely beside the point, and you know it."

"Look. Become more competent, and I'll quit talking shit. Until then? Don't mind me telling the truth." The raccoon shrugged. "As long as your ego can take it, of course." 

The human sighed, before immediately being thrown off by the robot making a sharp turn with the ship. The raccoon glanced back at the cockpit, before he opened the door to the ship, a smirk on his face. "Alright. Let's bag us a rare alien, gents." With that, he was on top of the craft, shooting a blast towards the tentacled best, which let out a roar that startled the other two inside. But he was keeping his cool - this as no big deal. It was just like bounty hunting. Except there was two idiots around to be his personal burden to bear.

The raccoon let out an annoyed sigh, as he glanced at his pocket, where his communicator was.

Hopefully, by all logic, his replacement...wasn't doing too poorly. Not that he'd know until he got the report from Quill later that night. And he'd have to go over everything in return. Every little bit of it.

Like being trapped at a titty bar for a good few hours. At least the food was decent, and Quill would probably get a good laugh out of that. Ugh.

This was not what a Guardian of the Galaxy was meant for.

* * *

 

As you may have noticed, our usual programming of Blockhead, Bonehead, and Pinhead has been interupted and thrown off track. Cosmic strings are incredibly fickle things - and so much as everything had seemed to be resolved before, it was, in fact, not. As you could perhaps expect, all of this just happened to be Bonehead's fault in particular. But before that, let's have a brief introduction to the players of this story as they enter.

The two morons currently screaming in the cockpit are Blockhead and Pinhead. The one piloting the ship, a smal robot with a yellow curvy egg-like body and a blue screen - the small robot - is named QT. But I prefer calling him Pinhead. "Why is the narrator introducing you again?" Blockhead so rudely interrupted, probably cleaning his ear out with his finger or doing something equally as stupid. "I am not!" He protested, as he did it anyway.

"That might be because this is a crossover fanfiction, and as much as I hate to admit it, we're not the ones in a blockbuster movie universe." QT replied flatly, once more proving that if nothing else, one member of the Blockhead, Bonehead, and Pinhead trio had at least half of an idea what was going on. "Thanks! ...I think."

"Alright, now we introduce the best character, right?"

That would be the raccoon on top of this ship blasting away at the rare tentacle-beast that was stumbled upon in one of the usual searches for rare aliens. Most, perhaps, would know him as Rocket Raccoon. I prefer the term Fuzzball. ....But only when I'm certain he can't hear me. 

"Hey! I'm the title character of at least one of these series! Give me an introduction already, if you're gonna do it." Alright, fine. The human with the overly-styled hair is named Dandy. Space Dandy, who combs the galaxy like his poumpadour, on the hunt for rare aliens something something it's been ages I can't remember my opening spiel. At any rate, he's our Blockhead.

"What a half-assed introduction..." 

"Yeah. I'll say. You're losing your touch after returning."

Anyway. You may be wondering - where, quite possibly, could Bonehead be? In his messy room, where he usually tended to stay with his anime, and manga, and body pillow? No, no. Fuzzball is here. So naturally, that means that Bonehead has taken his place somehow.

And you'd be right.

But how did it start? Well, we might just have to go to the other universe involved for that one...

* * *

 

A normal day onboard the Milano, in all honesty. They'd finished up a parituclaly difficult job involving some tricky business with a dutchy that apparently Quil had quite the history with, which Rocket still hadn't let go of since they'd gotten back. "She looked so goddamn unimpressed, flark!" He laughed, shaking his head. "I was always wondering what that dutchess ya loved and left was like, and it turns out she's a krutacking delight."

"Look, I--" Quill pinched the bridge of his forehead, leaning against one of the walls, closing his eyes, and letting out a sigh. "If I knew she was the one requesting that job in the first place, we wouldn't have done it."

"Pffff. Nah. We'd still be doing it." Rocket stated with absolute certainty in his tone. "It sure paid enough, whatever your personal grievances are. A bunch of units for clearing out some dumb fleet of bandits. Honestly, I think we should visit more often." 

"How about _flark no_. Usually--usually I'm not awkward with these things!" The entire team stareat Quill after he said that, and he immediately regretted saying it. "....i'm not that awkward with these things. Relatively speaking." There were assorted mumbles of 'ehhh' and 'maybe', before the group began to disperse over the ship, the only one staying relatively neaby was Rocket, and that was only because the raccoon had immediately taken to looking one of his many, many, many guns over. "What're you doing?" Quill asked, walking over, a brow raised. 

"You notice how some of my shots were a bit slower than normal today?"

"Uh, no?"

"That's because I'm really good. Beside the point, they were. Something was jamming up my gun. I'm trying to find out what it is." Rocket explained, peering carefully into the barrel. 

"Maybe the ammo just got put in wrong?"

"Quill, that's a dumb mistake. I'm not one to make dumb mistakes."

"...Are you? Because I mean, I've probably got enough evidence to the contrary--" Quill chuckled, before Rocket stuck his paw down the barrel of the gun. "You found something?"

"Yeah. Looks like a hair." Rocket commented absentmindedly. "Or at least that's what I think it was? It's getting pretty hard to dig out."

"You think a hair clogged your gun?" Quill repeated in disbelief. Rocket looked up at him defensively, frowning. 

"It's a strong hair, Quill."

"A _hair_ , Rocket."

"Yes. A hair." Rocket repeated, annoyance in his tone. "And it doesn't wanna come out. It's a strong hair." He tugged at the hair again and again, his expression filled with frustration. 

"You know you're gonna shoot your arm off if you keep doing that, right?"

"I know what I'm doing!" Rocket snapped. Quill merely stared at him in silent disbelief as the raccoon tugged at the hair.

"Do you want some help in any way?" Quill offered, his emotions mixed with amusement, concern, and as much as Rocket would resent it, a little pity. 

"No. I've got it." Rocket replied flatly, tugging harder at the hair. The hair finally began to come with him, and he tugged it out of the gun with a proud, confident smile. "See. Told ya I got it."

"It's still in the gun." Quill pointed out, as Rocket did a small double-take at the length of the hair. 

"I--who the hell has hair this long on this ship?!" Rocket snarled, tugging at the hair further and further, letting it unravel behind him. "I'm going to find the person who put this KRUTACKING TINY ROPE IN HERE, AND HANG 'EM BY IT--" He continued tugging, and tugging, and tugging, as Quill stared as the 'hair' grew longer and longer. 

"Rocket, I don't think that's a hair..." He commented, a bit of caution showing itself in his face. "You might just wanna stop."

"That's letting it win."

"....It's not capable of comprehending that it's winning! _Why does that matter?!_ " 

Rocket looked up at Quill, briefly pausing, and patting his friend on the side. "it's the principle of the thing, baby boo." He smirked. "And Rocket Raccoon does not lose to inanimate objects. You'd know that if you paid attention, Quill--" That was about when Rocket was cut off by his arm suddently being jerked forward, causing a yelp. "QUILL?!" Quill immediately spang into action, making a grab for Rocket's side as the raccoon began getting swept away inside the gun forcibly. "QUIIIIIIIILLLLL!" He shouted, being sucked inside his own gun forcibly. The Terran stared for a few good seconds in stunned silence, before looking at the gun with absolute concern, hitting it on the side.

"What the hell--?!" 

"AAAAAAGH!" The gun let out another...unfamiliar yelp. And just as Quill held it up, another being flew out of the gun, causing them to both collide and fall over. Quill groaned, rubbing his head as he slowly sat up, staring at the being that had just shot out of the gun and nearly clobbered him. The being was a medium-sized -- bigger than Rocket, couldn't be Rocket -- cat? It looked almost catlike, with the fur and the ears, but the ears were under a hat, and he was clearly more than that - something on Rocket's level of intelligence, probably. Not an animal. "...Damn, that hurt..." The cat winced as he slowly sat up, and then stared at the human across from him. "...Uh. Hi."

"Hi." Quill responded, still caught more than a bit off-guard by the events of the day. "Do you normally live inside a gun, or....could you tell me where a raccoon-like being named Rocket is? The gun on the floor next to us kind of produced you and took him. And, yeah, that might be a little bit of a 'getting off on the wrong foot' sort of thing, if you're some kind of replacement for himself he designed or....something, but I don't think this was intentional."  
The cat's face shifted into confusion, and then into flat out panic. "Wait, where am I?! And who are--you're not Dandy!" 

".....Not at the moment, no." Quill remarked, slowly getting up. The cat sat on the floor, slowly looking up with an expression that Quill could easily note that either this cat was a really good actor....or he had no idea what was going on either. "Anyway, to answer that first question, you're on the Milano. My ship. And before that you were in a gun designed by my friend Rocket. Now, I get to ask a question. Who are you?"

"My name is Nynyamo." The cat replied, seeming to barely have a grasp on his surroundings, himself. Quill blinked, raising a brow.

"Mer...rur...rur?" The Terran repeated. The cat shook his head. 

"Nynyamo."

"Nururuo." 

".....What's your name?" The cat asked, clearly trying to shift the subject knowing that there was no hope of getting it right. Well, it was only fair to tell him, Quill supposed, introductions and all.

"Peter Quill. But there's another name the galaxy knows me by." Dramatic pause. "Star-Lord."

The cat sat for a few seconds in contemplative silence, before clearly trying to stifle a laugh. "...Uh, who?"

Well, that wasn't an unusual response, at least.

* * *

 

The other side of the story begins on an equally as average day onboard the Aloha Oe. Average, in their standard, being that they'd once more gotten turned away at the alien registreation office. Scarlet had informed the trio onboard the ship that their newest catch was actually a Tarlonian, one of 40 million in the galaxy. So, once more, there was no hope of them making any woolongs whatsoever.

Which led to them entirely living off Dandy's spare Boobies points for food, and absolutely none at home. A depressing existence, in all honesty. But that was what idiots in that corner of the galaxy were confined to, and Blockhead, Bonehead, and Pinhead were three of the biggest idiots of all.

"I resent that." Blockhead commented, no real harshness to his tone that he could summon up due to lack of energy. "Oh, piss off." 

"We might want to quit breaking the 4th wall - how is anyone going to take anything seriously later if we keep doing this?" Pinhead presented a good point that Blockhead was only able to offer a small shrug at. "You also might wanna cut it out with the nicknames. That's not helping."

Alright, you might be right. Bonehea--I mean, Meow stepped out of his room, letting out a small yawn. "Soooooooo. That was another adventure all for nothing." He commented lightly. Dandy was only able to give him a small, hunger-pained but still clearly annoyed glare. "Well, tell me I'm wrong, dude. This happens to us a lot."

"We don't need to comment on it!" Dandy responded, a bit of fire coming back to his voice. "And it's not like you're doing anything to change that!" 

"Well, what do you want me to do?!" Meow managed to snap in return. "If you've got an idea other than--" His voice briefly took on a mocking tone, spinning around and doing fingerguns as he said it. "'Let's go see some more tits, baby!' ...Please, let me know. Because I don't think you do."

"I do!" Dandy protested....before hopping up, spinning around, and doing fingerguns as he spoke. "....We can go see the far superior booty instead! I know what I'm about, baby, and it sure ain't just boobs. You know that by now." There was a long moment of silence before Dandy slowly dropped the enthusiasm at his crewmembers faces, flopping back down onto the couch. "Or we could mope. You know. Whatever works."

Meow shook his head. "I'm just sayin'. We keep going like this and eventually we're going to run out of points on that card you've got. We have to find something to get some woolongs. If we don't, then we're probably gonna starve sooner or later....and I really, really don't like starving, personally."

"Well, all you're going to do is hug on that dumb anime girl pillow of yours, and whisper it sweet nothings, and watch your dumb shows, and waste time by playing on your stupid little phone!" Dandy sank into his seat further, Meow letting out a small, annoyed snort at the outburst. "I'm at least getting us into a place where people come frequently and we can pick up some good gossip! And tips! And stuff!"

"...And stuff." Meow repeated. Dandy squinted at him for a few seconds, frowning.

"Yeah. And stuff."

Meow rolled his eyes, before getting his phone out, and turning it on. A chirpy Japanese schoolgirl voice emitted from the phone, and he smiled softly to himself. Dandy let out a 'tch' in response, shaking his head. "How do you even care about 2D women when 3D women - the real deal, are better? You can't touch a 2D woman."

"Nope. I sure can." Meow said, running a paw across the screen and getting a small giggle for it from the phone. "See, I'm touching Rinko's cheek right now. And 3D women are way too much trouble, dude. I've tried. I didn't like it. And now I only go for 2D women." He shrugged.

"I keep expecting that one day you're going to say you were messing with us the entire time and that you've actually had a girlfriend this whole time." Dandy mumbled, clearly letting the hunger-delirium get to him. "...Or boyfriend. Honestly? That could be the reason you're not into real double Ds. You just like the single D better. Maybe I'm right. I'm usually right..."

Meow snorted, staring at his clearly out-of-it friend. "I don't think I'm gay, dude. So that's wishful thinking on your part but trust me I'm flattered."

"Pffff. I transcend sexualities, baby. Both of you are probably into me in some way..." Dandy flopped onto his side. QT snapped into the conversation immediately to protest.

"I don't even have those kinds of ports, I've said that before! And even then, why would you want that?!"

"Because it's the truth. Women. Men. People of undefined gender. They all want a piece of the Dandy, baby. That's just how life is." The mumbling continued, as Meow simply patted QT on the head, whispering 'let him dream.' QT let out a small beep that no doubt signaled sheer disbelief, but said nothing. "Even that--that phone girl of yours probably digs me."

"She's programmed to only like the player of the game." Meow replied. "So maybe if you played the game, yeah, she would. But that depends on your preference of girl. There's three, but I picked the underclassman because she's got more spirit to her, and honestly--"

"You had me with 'preference of girl' and 'there's three', and then you lost me. Why can't you pick all three?"

"Because this isn't a threesome porn fantasy game."

"I like the sound of that one more."

"Then go find that one yourself, I'm sure they're out there." 

"Fine. I will." 

Meow shrugged, turning his attention back to the phone, and staring lightly at what looked to be a smudge on the top of it. "Ugh, gross..." He mumbled, before wiping at it with his paw, only to reveal that it was a string. "...." He stared at the string for a few good seconds, before looking up at Dandy. Should he tell him? It's not like it'd do any good right now, he was so out of it that he'd probably just say 'give it a tug', but...the thought was tempting. He paused a moment, and then he gave it a tug. And, of course, the string began taking him by the arm. "Shit, SHIT, SHIIIIIT!" This, however, got Dandy's attention, and the human sat up, staring at Meow. 

"Meow, hey! You aren't--we weren't supposed to touch those things--!!!" Dandy yelped, immediately trying to grab Meow back, but it was far too late. The betelgeusian had literally been sucked inside his phone....only for his phone to spit out another screaming creature in his place as it landed on the floor...and then hit that creature on the head.

"Flarking--OW!" The creature complained. Brown fur, big eyes, blue jumpsuit. None of this seemed remotely familiar to Dandy or QT, and they were staring at the new arrival with wide eyes. The creature slowly realized that he was being looked at, and he stepped back, staring at the two who were staring at him. "--Who are you?! Where am I?!"

Dandy blinked, some kind of spirit returning to him with a smirk as he rose up from his place on the couch. "I'm the captain of this ship, so I'm the one who gets to ask the questions. And the name's Dandy....Space Dandy." There was only a few seconds before the creature burst into laughter, staring at Dandy with an unquestionably amused expression. 

"Pff--hahaha--hahahahaa, oh my God, you're related to Quill in some way, right?" The creature asked, more laughter threatening to escape him as Dandy's face formed into a frown. "You're messing with me, you're.......you're serious."

"Yes, I'm serious!" Dandy snapped, as QT spoke up.

"Hi Serious, I'm QT." The robot stated, as Dandy and the blue-jumpsuited creature both gave him unamused stares. "...I thought it was funny."

"Anywaaaay. Who's Quill? And I'm not joking about any of this." Dandy tapped his chin. "And the more important question is....what are you? You don't look like anything I've ever seen before. How'd you got here, too? Are you part of...some kind of phone game?"

"What? No." The creature replied, raising a brow. "Why--what...? I'm Rocket. There's nothin' like me, 'cept me." He stated, which made Dandy's face slowly grow into a smirk. "As for how I got here, I don't know. I was cleaning out one of my guns, and--....why the flark are you looking at me like that?"

"You haven't registered anywhere. You're an unregistered alien." Dandy saod, in a clearly superior-feeling tone. "That means....we can register a unique, rare alien. QT. We're making a travel back. Turn the ship around."

"Pardon me? I never agreed to this."

"You did."

"When?"

"The moment you stepped onto this ship. It was a binding automatic contract. Any rare alien onboard the Aloha Oe is obligated to get registered." Dandy stated, as Rocket frowned.

"I don't think so."

"...Look, you little squirrel-thing, we can do this the easy way, or the hard way." That was about when he got a good kick to the shin, and Rocket bolted off into the ship. "OW! JESUS--"

"I think he likes the hard way." QT stated unhelpfully, as Dandy flatly stared at him with only two words on his mind: ya think? "Anyway, we don't even know how dangerous he is. We might want to be on guard now..."

"He's got a damn strong kick for such a little body..." Dandy complained, rubbing at his leg. "But we need those woolongs, baby! So we're gonna register this thing as soon as we get it!"

"We might wanna try to find Meow, too." QT added. "Even if you were fighting with him earlier, he's still an important member of the Aloha Oe crew. Sort of."

"Yeah, but that's second priority. First priority: get this little guy registered!"

* * *

 

Meanwhile, Quill had managed to round up the rest of the Guardians, and each were peering at their new arrival with curiosity. "So what was your name again?" Quill asked. "I don't think I ever got it right."

"It's Nynyamo." 

"Neh...nehmoh?" Quill repeated. The cat waved his paw in an 'ehhh' gesture, looking around at the others looking at him. 

"Ah. Glorblesplotch." Drax stated, nodding to himself. The cat stared at him in utter dumbfounded confusion.

"That is not even close to right, dude." The cat's voice came out in an uncertain tone - even moreso when he felt the Destroyer's gaze upon him. "....Um. Why don't you all just call me Meow? That's what my friends call me."

"Oh. That's a lot easier, sure, Meow." Quill nodded with a smile, as the cat relaxed a bit. As much as Meow wouldn't admit it out loud, unlike Dandy, this human had a pretty good way of being personable. From what he could tell, though, he was...pretty similar to Dandy, but smarter. More talented. Maybe a bit less of a dick, too. "So. Introductions. You know me by now. This lovely lady is Gamora, next to her is Mantis. The big guy over there is Drax, and..." 

"I am Groot." 

The tiny flora colossus stared up at the cat with a small frown. "I am Groot." Meow looked at the baby tree, before looking up at Quill helplessly.

"I'm guessing 'I am Groot' means more than just 'I am Groot.'" Meow said, a small glance at the tree. Groot nodded, hesitantly walking over to Quill and staring at Meow with wide-eyes. "I'm...sorry. You said someone was here before I was, right?"

Quill nodded lightly, giving Groot a small pat before he picked him up with one arm. "That's right. Rocket. Our team mechanic and second-in-command, and also a pretty good friend of ours. He's, um....he's Groot's dad. More or less. Not biologically, but..."

Meow frowned, looking down. "Yeah. Sorry. I don't know how to get him back easy." He shook his head. "I kind of know how I got here. But I don't know any guaranteed way to get back." 

"Do you mind explaining?" Gamora spoke up, looking down at Meow. The Betelgeusian swallowed at her natural intimidation, before Quill flashed him a small encouraging smile.

"Well, it's these things called cosmic strings..."

* * *

 

It was quiet. Too quiet. The Aloha Oe was practically dead silent as Dandy and QT crept around in pursuit of the intruder. He had to be around somewhere - and it was a fair amount of woolongs on the line for this. Rare aliens were one thing, but undiscovered aliens? That was a whole 'nother ballgame, and they wanted a piece of the action. The two walked along easily, up until they saw a tail at the end of the hall. "Gotcha, ya little--!!" Dandy shouted, bolting at the tail....just when beneath him a net-trap triggered, and he was immediately caught by his own hammock, rigged into a trap by the 'intruder'. QT paused, rolling back, up until Rocket walked out from around the corner, leaning on the wall, his arms crossed.

"So. I'm the captain now." He stated, his tone smug. "Since the last one is incapacitated. Let's get some explanation from you two going, if you aren't stupid enough to try anything else. So your name is Dandy. And the robot is QT. I'm Rocket, and I'm not sure why I'm here. I was cleaning my gun, there was a hair in it, and I tugged at it up until it sucked me into my own gun and spat me out here." 

"You pulled a cosmic string." QT explained. "It's complicated, but--cosmic strings are the fabric that makes up the universe. We pulled a lot of them once and met far too many alternate universe versions of ourselves, and the universe itself almost collapsed from the process. So you essentially tugged on a bit of time-space, and ended up here." 

"....Great." Rocket stated flatly, trying to process all of that. "Okay. So. If I might be getting this right, you're from an alternate universe, and someone here may or may not be me."

"It went a bit differently this time than before." QT added. "Our friend Meow is the one that pulled the string. He got pulled in by the string, and it sent you out here in his place. Before, we just got transported - nothing got spit out."

"Okay. So we might be dealing with something entirely different, if that's the case." Rocket mused, looking at the robot and ignoring the human that was shooting him a death glare from his trap. "Is there any easy way back?"

"Not that we know of. We just pulled strings until we ended up back here, and the universe repaired itself. That in itself was a pretty big risk and took us a while..."

"..." Rocket sighed. "Alright, so we're going to have to find another way. Got it. On another note, what was all that registering business about?"  
"We're rare alien hunters. We get woolongs for discovering rare aliens and registering them, so that's what we do."

"...Woolongs?"

"Currency." 

"Oh. So you're kind of like bounty hunters." Rocket half-smirked. "And you wanted to collect on me. Okay. Let's work ourselves up a deal here, if you both are still so intent on getting those--what was it, woolongs? Those. So. Deal is...I don't see either of you capturing anything anytime soon. And that is bad news for any hunter." He shook his head. "So while I'm here--I'm the new captain. And you both are going to listen to me when it comes to trying to capture these things and collecting on bounties, because I'm an experienced bounty hunter, and also because I don't want to die while I'm here. I peeked into your fridge while I was exploring. You two really do live a depressing life, huh?"

"Usually three..." That was all QT was able to tack on, before Rocket shrugged. 

"Still. We've gotta fix that. AND we've gotta focus on finding me a way home. I have a team to get back to, and a life I lead back there, and I'd rather not lose it entirely. Oh, and you both have to treat me like a person. Not a rare alien. That's how you respect your captain, after all." He paused, before looking up at Dandy. "Do we have a deal?"

QT looked up at Dandy as if to say 'it might be for the best we take this now,' and Dandy growled, before quieting merely into a frown. "Fine. Deal."

Rocket then cut one of the ropes holding it up, dropping Dandy onto the floor with a grin. "Pleasure workin' with ya both. Now. If we wanna start by finding rare aliens, we're going to have to find them..."

"Weren't we going to get the woolongs for your capture?!" Dandy yelped. Rocket snickered, shaking his head.

"I said we'd be getting woolongs. I didn't say it would be for capturing me, because I ain't a bounty. I'm a captain."

The frown that stretched across Dandy's face was practically legendary.


End file.
